goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Leland gets sent to Nohr
Part 1: Leland gets permanently disowned and sent away to Krakenburg Nohr *(December 1st, 2018) *to: The GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. *Male High Judge: Hello there, thank you all for coming and welcome to Leland's grand trial for the murder of his aunt Rosaline and the destruction of a McDonald's restaurant and all the crimes and acts of terrorism he committed against all of GoAnimate City! *high judge is angry at Leland. *Male High Judge: Leland, you had recently crushed both your aunt Rosaline and the McDonald's restaurant clerk to death with heavy objects and set the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! Do you have a sake for yourself?! If so, why?! *Leland: Because they're no Emoji Movie happy meal toys left and I really hate Disney and Nintendo very much, so that's why I acted violent and bratty and went mentally insane like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan and went on a mentally ill terroristic rampage! *Male High Judge: Right, I'm calling your father to your stand. Thank you! *got up from his seat and Oh Shittake Mushrooms took a seat. *Male High Judge: Okay, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. When your 8 year old son Leland was crushing your sister to death with heavy objects and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire, why didn't you stop him and save your sister? You know that you can use reasonable force! Right? That could be a reason! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I don't know, Judge! I did not think about it at the time! I wish I denied trying my best for Leland, but he's tearing my family apart! He even once burned the house down! *Male High Judge: Well then, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. The unreasonable punishment that you can hear can be the reason why your 8 year old son Leland is always like this! You and your whole family are putting too much force on a cake, but that's no excuse for murder and acts of mass terrorism and high treason! I'm going to tell Leland about his sentence! What's the decision of this purpose? *Elephas, Octai, Funnedong, Corooster, Pasdawg, Falcaptain, Griffawork, Vivaiger, Illumatrix, Batterex, Venowatt and Upchucken: (together) Guilty!! *Male High Judge: Leland, you have been found guilty of murdering your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant yesterday and for all the bad and dangerous things you had done! For your crimes and acts of terrorism against the people of this great city and this great nation, your parents will hereby disown you as both this international supreme court and the United States government hereby sentence you to permanent exile to Nohr and Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise will kill you and the United States of America will be safer from your mentally retarded bratty Hoho rampages once again. Case dismissed! *high judge angrily banged his gavel one last time, ending the grand trial. * Leland: No! (X30) Please!!! You can't do this to me!!! I don't want to get killed by the Nohrian family!! I'm very sorry!!! *Male High Judge: I'm sorry, Leland! But I believe this is the best and ultimate outcome for you and your family and it's for the safety of the entire United States of America and its people! *to: Outside the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. 8 year old Leland, now in handcuffs and legcuffs is being taken to a U.S. Military Police convoy and he got on one of the U.S. Military Police cars. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Well Leland, I'm sorry, but this is a goodbye! I sure hope your exile to Nohr will make the United States of America a better place without you! I love you and farewell! *Leland: I love you dad! Goodbye! *cried out as the U.S. Military Police convoy drives away to a large U.S. Air Force base for the flight to Nohr. *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: Yes, our stupid 8 year old son Leland is finally gone! *Stephanie: Yeah! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I know, Stephanie. I really do miss your aunt. I sure hope this will teach your 8 year old brother Leland a lesson! *Stephanie: Exactly, right, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. Plus Leland will be staying in Krakenburg Nohr to get killed by the Nohrian family and our country will be safe again! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: How about we can go to Burger King for lunch. What do you think Stephanie? *Stephanie: I think that's a great idea! Part 2 Finale: Leland arrives in Nohr and gets killed by Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise * C-17 Globemaster III Pilot: Welcome to Flight 984. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Nohr is 72 hours and 50 minutes because we will make important stops in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Dublin, Ireland, London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Brussels, Belgium, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and finally Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying and repairs at many U.S. Air Force bases on the way to Krakenburg Nohr. But don't worry, we will get to Krakenburg, Nohr in no time. Enjoy your flight. *hours and 50 minutes later *(Krakenburg Nohr, December 4, 2018, 8:00 AM) *C-17 Globemaster III Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Krakenburg, Nohr after 3 days of making important stops in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Dublin, Ireland, London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Brussels, Belgium, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *(The U.S. Military Police convoy drives away from the International Airport.) * (When Leland got to Castle Krakenburg and the guards get him out of the U.S. Military Police car) * Leland: Why did I get sent to Nohr? *(Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise appear as the dramatic chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Xander: Hey look, there's a 8 year old boy who is always grounded. Let's kill him! Kill! *Leo: Kill! *Camilla: Kill! *Elise: Kill! *(The Nohrian Family charges at Leland) *Leland: Oh god help me! Trivia *This video is based off of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail, but with Leland being killed by the Nohrian family, resulting in a bad ending unlike in Leland Goes to International Supreme Court/Sent Away to Challenge Island, Japan. Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Pokemon Clover show Category:2018 videos Category:Protected Pages